L85A2
}} The L85A2 is a British Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 55 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The L85A2 is a British bullpup Assault Rifle configured for the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It is part of the British SA80 (S'mall '''A'rms for the 19'80's) rifle family and is the last in the extremely long line of British weapons (including the iconic Lee-Enfield family) produced by the Royal Small Arms Factory in Enfield. Produced from the 1980s to the mid-1990s, the L85 rifles include a slotted flash suppressor (not included in-game), which serves as a mounting point for attaching and launching rifle grenades, a blank-firing adapter (Used In Combat Trainings Obviously), A SUSAT (Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux) scope, A Elcan LDS, ACOG or a bayonet. Additionally, a 40mm under-barrel grenade launcher can be attached to this rifle. There were many modifications to this weapon since its introduction, and currently two variants, the L22 and L86 LSW, which are both featured in-game. The first weapon in the SA80 series to be adopted, the L85A1 had multiple problems including those with accuracy, reliability, and the lack of an ambidextrous firing port, and poor quality control (parts breakage). After a substantial public outcry, hundreds of thousands of the L85A1s were shipped to Heckler & Koch to be improved. HK was able to fix most of the problems with the rifles, and those upgraded by H&K were designated the L85A2, and remain the standard British service rifle to this day. This weapon is to be replaced by the British Army in 2025 and may be replaced by the Prototype L85A3, though the CZ Bren rifle has also been considered. '''In-Game ''General Information The L85A2 has one of the highest minimum damages in the game for an Assault Rifle, making it a 4-Shot-Kill (4SK) at all ranges. It one of the few Assault Rifles, along with the AK-47, AKM, and M231 that have a minimum 4SK to the body at long range. The recoil of the weapon is a mixed amount of moderate vertical recoil and high horizontal recoil, though it is controllable with attachments. The Rate Of Fire (RoF) is 700 Rounds Per Minute (RPM), which is average for its weapon category. The reload time of the L85A2 is also as mixed, with a decent normal reload time, but a slower empty reload time. This is a trait shared by other bullpup weapons. Usage & Tactics The L85A2 is not a great Close Quarters Combat (CQC) weapon. The RoF is not as high as the AS VAL or FAMAS and only dealing a 4SK makes the Time-To-Kill (TTK) up close somewhat mediocre, being on par with the AK-12. However at medium to longer ranges, the L85 shines in being able to deal a 4SK at any range, rivalling Category:Designated Marksman Rifles and Category:Light Machine Guns. It can become a pseudo-DMR with the advantage of being able to fire in full-auto, however, spraying at targets down range is likely to result in wastage of ammunition. Tap-firing is more effective at such distances, and being able to fire faster than most DMRs even while tap-firing does give it an edge, although the slower muzzle velocity means DMRs are likely to outclass it at very long distances. As mentioned above, the weapon has some significant horizontal recoil. A Compensator is rather helpful in mitigating the horizontal recoil, making the weapon more accurate and easier to control. This allows the L85 to be fired in full auto at longer ranges and still remain on target. The default suppressor is also a decent choice for stealth builds, given there is no reduction in the Shots-To-Kill at any distance, although at longer ranges the reduced muzzle velocity will hamper the L85's effectiveness. It is best to avoid CQC, given the mediocre TTK of the weapon. If unavoidable, a CQC secondary such as the TEC 9 is helpful to have, giving the user the ability to compete in closer ranged gunfights. Staying at medium range with the L85 will yield better results, as most weapons begin to experience their damage drop off at such distances. Conclusion The L85A2 is an all around good weapon, despite its average CQC performance and moderate overall recoil without attachments. The L85A2 still retains its status as a great weapon for medium and long ranged combat. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High minimum damage, 4SK at any range - great for countering DMRs and Snipers. * Decent RoF. * Low TTK at medium to long ranges. * The red laser is placed on the side of the gun, so the barrel doesn't hide the laser like on other weapons. * Little to no recoil. * High suppression. Cons: * Sights are somewhat obstructive. * Slightly long reload time than most of the other Assault Rifles. * Lowest maximum damage per round of any Assault Rifle in the game. Trivia * It was released with the L22 and L86 LSW in December 2015. These rifles are all variants of each other, having been built on the same platform. * When attaching an optic, the default carry handle and front sight are removed. * This is the only weapon that doesn't have a default vertical grip within the SA80 family of rifles. * The difference between this weapon and the L86 LSW is it has a lower max damage, faster rate of fire and lower recoil than the LSW. Compared to the L22, it is much more accurate, has higher damage, and better range, but slower firing. * The L85A2 has a bolt lock like the AR-15 family, and is even shown on the model. Despite this, it is not used during the long reload. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Assault Rifles Category:SA80 Family Category:Under Construction articles